classicrockfandomcom-20200214-history
Atmosphere
"Atmosphere" is a song by the band Joy Division. It was originally released on 18 March 19802 as a France-only single under the title Licht und Blindheit(german for "Light and Blindness"). It was limited to 1578 copies3 and had "Dead Souls" as the B-side. Following the death of lead singer Ian Curtis in May 1980, "Atmosphere" was released as a double A-sided single with "She's Lost Control". "Atmosphere" was the A-side for the UK release but the B-side for the US release. "She's Lost Control" is an alternate version from the one that appears on the debut albumUnknown Pleasures. The single peaked at number 1 in New Zealand in August 1981, and it would later re-chart there in July 1984 (number 17) and when it was reissued in August 1988 (number 5).4 "Atmosphere" also hit number 34 in the UK Singles Chart during June 1988.5 The single was re-released in 1988 to coincide with the release of the compilation album Substance. Peter Hook formerly of Joy Division has saidneeded he regards the song as the band's greatest. Contentsshow ContentsEdit hide *1 Music video 2 Track listings 2.1 Licht und Blindheit 2.2 Original single 2.3 1988 re-release 3 In popular culture 4 Chart positions 5 References 6 See also 7 External links Music videoeditEdit The music video released with the song's re-release in 1988.6 It contains characters wearing black-hooded cloaks and white burial shrouds. It was directed by Anton Corbijn (who later directed the Ian Curtis biopic Control).6 Some home editions of the film contain the video as an extra. Track listingseditEdit Licht und BlindheiteditEdit All tracks written by Curtis/Sumner/Morris/Hook. 7" vinyl (Sordide Sentimental SS 33 002)7 "Atmosphere" – 4:10 "Dead Souls" – 4:53 Original singleeditEdit All tracks written by Curtis/Sumner/Morris/Hook. 12" vinyl (Factory UK FACUS 2)8 "Atmosphere" – 4:10 "She's Lost Control" – 4:45 12" vinyl (Factory US FACUS 2)8 "She's Lost Control" – 4:45 "Atmosphere" – 4:10 1988 re-releaseeditEdit All tracks written by Joy Division. 7" vinyl (Factory Fac213/7)9 "Atmosphere" – 4:10 "The Only Mistake" – 4:19 12" vinyl (Factory FAC 213)9 "Atmosphere" – 4:10 "The Only Mistake" – 4:19 "Sound of Music" – 3:55 CDS (Factory FAcd213)9 "Atmosphere" – 4:10 "Transmission" (live) – 3:37 "Love Will Tear Us Apart" – 3:27 In popular cultureeditEdit It featured in UK television adverts for First Direct bank.10 It also featured on the film 24 Hour Party People just after Ian Curtis' suicide is portrayed.11 The song is used at the end of the Ian Curtis biopic Control.11 It was used at the end of Armando Iannucci: Milton's Heaven And Hell, a documentary on John Milton by Armando Iannucci which was broadcast in May 2009. The song was used on the closing credits of 2007 Grant Gee's documentary Joy Division.11 The song was used on the opening credits of New Order's 1993 documentary New Order Story. In August 2004 British television station Five used "Atmosphere" for promotional segments for their coverage of Liverpool F.C.'s UEFA Champions League qualifying game against Austria's Grazer AK. The song was used on the closing credits of the BBC's coverage of England's defeat to Portugal at the 2006 FIFA World Cup.needed A cover of the song by Ola Podrida was featured extensively throughout the film The Signal. The song was used in 2010 for Heath Kirchart's video Emerica - Stay Gold.12 The song was used in episode 2, Season 1 (2009) of the popular E4 Show Misfits.11 "Atmosphere" was recently featured in the BBC Two program, The Trip starring Rob Brydon and Steve Coogan. In the show, while driving through the rural North of England, Coogan plays the song claiming, "…that's what I've chosen for the soundtrack for this landscape. It's not expected; you think of song as industrial, associate it, like, normally with an urban landscape." The song was recently used at the end of episode 7 of the second season of the Italian TV series Romanzo criminale – La serie.13 The Flowers of Hell released a cover as a single in 2012, accompanied by a video animation of the Unknown Pleasures album artwork.14 The song "Dead Souls" was covered by Nine Inch Nails for The Crow OST. Chart positionseditEdit Chart (1981) Peak position New Zealand (Recorded Music NZ)4 1 Chart (1984) Peak position New Zealand (Recorded Music NZ)4 17 Chart (1988) Peak position New Zealand (Recorded Music NZ)4 5 UK Singles Chart5 34 Category:1980 singles